Gumdrops
by Vault-Pizza
Summary: After getting into the safehouse Louis remembers what day it is. It goes really well and even Francis ends up getting a Valentine?


The door to the so far quiet and dark little store was suddenly slammed open. Rain pouring in from the outside, soaking the sleek floor. Francis threw himself past the red steel door and into the store. Slipping he just manged to grab hold of the door and prevent himself from falling.

"Shit that was close" He chuckled relived.

"Get inside!" Louis voice came from outside followed by Zoey's voice. "Move it Francis!" Before the biker could react Zoey slammed into his back, making him lose his footing again, Zoey did as well. Flapping and throwing their arms around as they tried to stay up."Dammit Zoey!" He growled angrily as he tried to grab hold of something. "Ah crap, crap, crap!" Louis entered while firing some shoots at infected outside. Not noticing ether of them and their footing for balance.

"Insi-" Stepping on the pool of water Louis feet slid away from him and sent him flying into Zoey who fell to the floor, knocking Francis off his feet with their legs.

"Agh god DAMNIT!"

Bill finally made it inside and slammed the red steel door shut behind him. Breathing heavily he barricaded it and slid a piece of wood over the bares to prevent seeing in or out. Staring at it for a second as he caught his breath. Then he turned around and rose an eyebrow at the pile of bodies lying just a meter or so behind him.

"The hell are you doing on the floor?"

oooooo

"I hate tripping" Francis groaned as he rubbed the band aid covering the cut on his forehead. Sending Zoey a glare. The safe house had proven to be a small store, mostly filled with the little things. Like cigarettes, candy and newspapers.

"Hey, I said I was sorry!" She shrugged with a stupid expression. "Besides I would most probably have been able to stand up if Louis hadn't tackled me" Leaning back she rested on the wall behind her.

"Fine, I hate Louis" Francis muttered. Turning his face away he mumbled something about hating small stores as well.

"Speaking of the devil" Bill said as Louis rounded the corner. "The missing so-" Stopping himself. "What is that?"

Louis smiled at him, he was dragging a manual forklift with him, it was packed with white and brown plastic boxes. Dragging it over to where his friends where sitting he parked it and leaned on the handle. "Guess what day it is today!" He smiled even wider.

They all stared at him then at one another before shrugging. Bill made a lame attempt. "Some sort of anniversary or something?"

"Nope" Louis smiled and picked a white box up.

"Well then I don't know" Bill said tiredly and looked at the white box in his hands. "Just tell us already" Francis said. Also looking at the box. "Or just show us what's in the box"

Louis opened it up smoothly and thew the lid away. "It's valentines day, and I happened to find all this candy" The box was filled with red gumdrops. Zoey started to laugh as she saw it. "How come no one else have found it?" Francis said, looking a bit stunned before he added: "I hate gumdrops"

"Well" Louis shrugged. "There's chocolate in the brown boxes if you like that better" Smiling again. "And I don't know, guess we're just lucky!" Putting the box down in Bill's lap he picked up a brown one instead, giving it to Zoey who squeed with happiness. "Candy!"

"Well I still hate valentines day!" Francis complained. Bill looked at the box of gumdrops in his lap, shrugging and looking at the biker. "Well think about it, all you're exes are dead. So I guess that means you won right?"

The large man studied him for a second before breaking into a smile. "True!" Taking a handful of the red gumdrops and showing them into his mouth. "Happy Valentines day"

"Thought you said you hated those" Zoey questioned with her mouth full of chocolate. "Live a little Zoey" He growled in reply.

Louis sat down next to Zoey and took a piece of chocolate, smiling sweetly. "Happy valentines day"

She smiled back at him, struggling a bit with the box preventing most of her movement. She reached over and kissed his cheek softly. "Happy valentines day Louis!" Chuckling. "I've never gotten a whole box of chocolate on valentines day before"

Although she couldn't see it Louis blushed a bit, but just chuckled and waved his hand. "Oh don't mention it"

Bill lifted the box out of his own lap and put it down in Francis, taking a drag of his smoke. "You take em' I've got this smoke to finish"

Francis, having his mouth full of candy just stared at the veteran. Shrugging he put a hand on his shoulder and pulled him closer, kissing the side of his head. "Yeah well happy valentines day to you too old man"

Jerking back Bill stared at him as Louis and Zoey broke into laughter. Francis just showing more candy into his mouth and looked at the veteran with the same confused expression.

"What?"


End file.
